Say my Name
by deathbysharpie
Summary: Rp between myself and RunMontyRun, PWP PrussiaxAustria. Contains lemons. Don't like? Don't read.


Hey guys! This is just a quick smutty PWP oneshot (so many names for one thing :'D) that was a roleplay between RunMontyRun and I. I was Prussia, and she was Austria. Austria's lines are in bold. Enjoy! ;D

* * *

**Roderich prided himself on two things: music and pastries. Life and fate could throw what it wanted at him, but he would be able to persevere as long as he could still play piano and eat tortes. He was now preparing to do the latter; a sachertorte was in the oven as he opened the pantry door in pursuit of apricots to make a glaze. Although he had his own apricot trees, these particular fruits were imported from the south because they were out of season here - Salzburg was still cold.**

**He found the apricots and quickly washed them before taking out a textured glass cutting board. There was a light shuffling noise, like feet on unsecured carpet, audible from the entryway right after he cut the first fruit in half. A bit unsettled, he set the knife down on the counter and walked through the parlor to the hallway. Although he did not immediately see anyone, that did not mean a thing because there was still another corner to round.**

An unintentional sly grin slid across Gilbert's face as he eyed an all-too-familiar wooden door that was cracked slightly open, sunlight spilling into the dark inside from the unusually bright and cheery – yet still bitterly cold – day.

_Today..._ Prussia decided, grinning wolfishly as he stepped forward onto the Victorian style porch, _is a good day to bother Austria._

And truly, every day was good for that. He carefully pushed the door open, stepping into the cool darkness of the house and stepped lightly onto the carpet with his unnecessarily noisy boots. He froze slightly when he heard noise of what sounded like a knife on a cutting board coming from what he assumed was the kitchen. If Austria had a knife, he would possibly want to reconsider sneaking up on the man.

**Upon both hearing boots scuffling along the wooden floor and the door knocking, almost in near unison, Roderich's first assumption-though it was not entirely serious-was that he was being ambushed. Turning on one heel, he gritted his teeth and clutched the knife in his right hand as an empty threat; he was far too much of a coward to ever use the weapon on someone, but it could certainly scare someone away. Deciding he'd deal with the person who'd actually decided to get his attention **_**politely**_** last, he took a few more tentative steps down the hall, only to come face to face with Prussia. "Oh," he commented lightly, setting the knife on a counter, "it's only you. I don't suppose you actually need anything from me, do you? Someone else is at the door." **

Gilbert jumped a bit at being discovered, but relaxed a second later, smiling and leaning back against the door, hands behind his back. "Only me? How insensitive, Roddy. I came _all_ the way over here just to say hello and I don't even get an 'Oh Prussia, how lovely of you to visit me and grace me with your awesomeness.'" he spoke languidly, holding his chin tentatively. "In all honesty I'm _so_ bored, Roddy. Entertain me with your piano! Or hey, do you have food?" Prussia said excitedly, still blocking the door as he attempted to perform his usual task of annoying Austria.

**"Well, be my guest," he replied; his tone was surprisingly serious, deciding that trying to get him out was not a logical idea; anger was all he wanted, after all. "Why, I was actually making some sachertorte just now. Care to sit down while I get the door?" **

He was slightly surprised by Austria's calm reaction, and grumbled a bit childishly before regaining his composure and replying.

"I will." he said dumbly, not being able to think up anything else, considering Austria was acting strangely unfazed. It didn't matter; his goal would be achieved soon, he knew the man couldn't stand him and it was only a matter of time. He smiled as he approached the familiar kitchen, sitting down in one of the intricately carved wooden chairs and propping his feet up on the table.

"Be careful," he said after entering the kitchen and getting back to chopping apricots, "I bought that table at a flea market in Vienna last week, and I can't afford a new one."

**He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, as was a habit, and jumped only slightly when he heard the oven beep, signifying it was done preheating. After regaining his composure and placing the torte batter in the oven, his attention turned away from the fruit and back to Gilbert.**

**"Well, Prussia, I do think it's been a while since we last spoke. Is something wrong? You don't usually drop in like this." That, of course, was a lie, but he was attempting to sound slightly interested in sustaining a conversation with the man. **

Gilbert simply snorted at the comment, wearing an uncaring expression as he lowered his feet, stretching his arms above his head simultaneously. He grinned at the attempt at conversation. Austria was being quite nice to him today. Had he been poisoned?

"Of course nothing's wrong, _Roddy_," he began, putting emphasis on the other's unwanted nickname. "Like I said before, I thought I'd just let you bask in some of my awesome, and I was bored, so."

Gilbert shrugged, ruby eyes flitting off to the side for half a second before returning confidently to the other nation's. Truthfully, he always came to Austria's house...he got almost too much enjoyment out of annoying the man, and honestly, he'd grown fond of him. How else would he have a source of entertainment? Germany was too scary to harass.

**"Don't call me that, moron." The last sentence was said by reflex; when he did attempt act polite around the other man, his temper wore off very quickly. "And, though I appreciate your sincerity, I would prefer to **_**not**_** bask in your so-called 'awesomeness'. Now, I understand that while being retired gives you the liberty to wander about, some of us have actual things to do."**

Prussia grinned, the reaction he fed off of finally setting in.

"'So-called'? Psh." Prussia barked out laughter, crossing his legs and staring bemusedly at the other man. "Why in the world would you be thinking about work when _I'm_ at your house? Come on Roddy, live a little."

He grinned wolfishly, ignoring Austria's order not to call him the nickname. He loved all of the other man's reactions; he loved being in control. To say Prussia enjoyed pissing him off would be an understatement.

**"Because there's more to life than sitting around and drinking stale Pilsners all day," he said frankly, taking a seat next to the Prussian and glancing at the oven-it wouldn't be for another hour until the torte was completed. "Now, do you actually have something to tell me, or do you just want to bother me? I am expecting the latter, for your information, but it's always polite to ask." **

"You would be correct in that assumption." Prussia said nonchalantly, leaning back against the expensive table and running a hand through the pale strands of his hair.

"But like I said, I really consider it your duty to entertain me..." he trailed off, leaning in closer to pianist whose eyes were on the oven and continued, voice slightly lowered, "in one way or another."

**He backed up slightly; Roderich had always been uncomfortable when it came to distances, and Gilbert was no exception. **

**"How so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically and taking the strand of hair that always stuck out between his thumb and forefinger, and rubbing it slightly, as was a nervous habit. "Do you want to hear a song, or something? I haven't practiced piano in quite a while."**

He decided to let it go for the moment; hell, he barely even knew what he was implying. _Just teasing, of course. As usual._

He perked up slightly. "I don't care," he snorted, leaning back into his chair. "Play for me! I'm bored."

In all honesty he loved hearing Austria play, though he wouldn't admit to it. That might provide the man with some satisfaction.

**"Fair enough," he replied, getting up, and trotting over to the grand piano he kept out by the window next to the kitchen. He actually preferred the one in the main room; it was older, larger, and held more memories to him, but that would require moving across the house, which was not a good idea, considering the oven was on. Searching through the small stack of sheet music he had left atop the piano, he selected a Rachmaninoff piece he knew almost by heart, and, doing a few short scales, began the first few opening chords. **

He smiled triumphantly and strode over to the piano slowly, following the other man and hovering behind him as he sat down. He tilted his head and watched the Austrian silently as he began to play, the soft notes ringing through the air perfectly on pitch, relaxing him as he observed. He would never understand Roderich's talent, but he would always appreciate it. He walked around to stand beside the piano, watching the way the other's fingers flitted gracefully over the keys, his eyes eventually wandering to the Austrian's face, looking concentrated and thoughtful.

**The piece itself was possibly the shortest by the composer he'd ever done; of course, he could only find the sheet music for the first movement, and that in itself was several minutes long. He knew he should not have been surprised by the fact that Gilbert was not only standing over the other man, but watching him, but was anyway; unlike any other time, he didn't get lost in the piece he was playing, but simply let his fingers take him, instead engrossed in the world outside.**

**Roderich finished the piece with a few delicate and somewhat bitter arpeggios, and let his fingers stay poised over the keys, as if he was simply pausing. Looking up at the Prussian, he wondered vaguely if he even **_**cared**_** for Roderich's music, or just wanted some sort of entertainment. "Does that satisfy you?"**

"Yes, Roddy. You're quite talented." Gilbert sighed, seating himself next to Roderich, uncaring of his issue with personal space and rested his chin on his fist, grinning wolfishly. "But I didn't say you could stop, of course."

He really didn't have much of a motive, other than just lying around Austria's house and listening to his music until he was kicked out. It seemed simple enough.

**"Thank you." Roderich sighed, resisting the temptation to argue, or complain about Gilbert's sitting down next to him, and simply searched through the binder of sheet music for another piece. The first one he found-the rare piece that he did not think was a complete bore-was a Chopin piece, and, positioning the paper so it wouldn't fall off (as it had on several occasions before) he played out the first few notes of the melody with three fingers, then dove into the rest of the piece expertly, biting down on his lip slightly with concentration.**

Gilbert watched curiously and silently as the Austrian dug through the papers carefully. Was he choosing one that he would like, or perhaps one that he knew Gilbert would like? His head tilted again as the man started playing, a strange feeling rising up in his chest as he watched his teeth dig into his soft lip. The lip that Gilbert would assume to be soft, anyway. Not that he would know. They weren't bad looking, of course. Nothing about Roderich was bad looking. If the bastard weren't such a prissy aristocrat, maybe...

_Maybe what?_ He thought, his mind wandering off as his eyes remained glued to the pianist, unaware of how long he'd been staring.

**The piece was one of Chopin's many preludes, and was only a few minutes long; quite uplifting, compared to the previous piece. The Russian composer's longer, more melancholy pieces were incomparable to Chopin's, in Roderich's opinion; he preferred the latter, but he could understand the affection towards Rachmaninoff instead. Ending the piece with a slightly messy chord, he set his hands down in his lap, turning his head slightly so he met eyes with the Prussian, looking over him skeptically. "Is something the matter?" **

"Hmm?" he was snapped out of his stupor at the sound of the Austrian's voice; he hadn't even noticed that the song was ending. His red eyes narrowed as a thoughtful look crossed his face for a second, traveling to aforementioned lips.

It was best not to think about it too much at all. Prussia's face turned pale for a second, before he grasped Austria's head in both hands, leaning forward and pressing his lips roughly to the other's. He had been right in his assumption, they were quite soft.

**Roderich's eyes widened on the impact, losing his balance slightly in his seat and feeling his heel scrape into the ground by instinct to keep him from falling off. The action itself overwhelmed his confusion for a few short seconds, until he realized just what was happening, and three short questions flooded his head like gunshots-**_**what just happened, why, and how'd I let it?**_

**Breaking off from the kiss with a slight struggle, he cursed at the ground and looked back up at the Prussian bitterly. "What the **_**hell**_** is your problem?"**

"Nothing, of course, I'm awesome." Gilbert said blandly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

_Don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it...mein GOTT, what is wrong with me?_ Gilbert thought, trying not to let his panic show through in his expression.

He didn't- He couldn't, possibly...No, not Austria, that prissy jerk. Stupid aristocratic, elegant, graceful, beau- no! Definitely not. It was stupid to assume the kiss didn't mean anything, but maybe he could convince Roderich it didn't mean _something?_

He chuckled, ignoring the spite in the other's voice and pulling him forward by his shirt collar. "Is something the matter?" he whispered in Roderich's ear, mocking him teasingly with his previous words.

**"Don't you have any **_**decency**_**?" he hissed, attempting to pull away, but to no avail. Gilbert's teasing-if this was even teasing-had never gone this far before, and the route it was beginning to turn to was growing very, very agitating. He could feel his pulse double, digging his fingernails into the palm of his hand. There was no doubt the Prussian was stronger than him, and his attempts to get away seemed almost feeble. The reality of the situation taking him over more than what had happened so far, he managed a weak-sounding "L-let go of me, you moron!"**

Gilbert looked thoughtful for a second, crimson eyes meeting violet.

"Mm, no, I don't think so." he laughed, his eyes narrowing deviously as he ducked his head down to Roderich's neck and sucked slowly on the pale skin above his pulse point, delighted to find it beating at a rapid pace. He held the other man's shoulders firmly.

**Roderich shivered to the touch, hating how he had to bite down on his lip to suppress a helpless mewl. He vaguely wondered if it was an instinctive call for help, or something else-he prayed for the latter, but he could never tell. This man, he decided, had a **_**sick**_** sense of humor, of which he hadn't realized until now.**

Gilbert relished in the other man's reactions, smiling into his neck when he felt Roderich shiver. His lips traveled down to his collarbone, trailing kisses across whatever exposed skin he could reach whilst pulling down his collar. He brought his head up again and his eyes clouded over for a moment before he attacked the other's lips a second time, threading his hand through Roderich's hair and pushing him back slightly so that on the piano bench his back was against the wall. The position was awkward, but he had the Austrian under his control and he wasn't going to let him go.

**The Austrian, a bit dazed, jerked his head back away from Gilbert, scrambling a little under the other's grip, still trying desperately to push him off. **

**"G-get...!" He suppressed a sigh, and felt his face flush, to his chagrin. "G-get your hands off me..." he finally managed, though it had lost its impact. **

**He swung his leg forward, trying to get the toe of his shoe to make contact with Gilbert's shin, but only tapped it lightly; he could feel most of the sense in his body drain away.**

Gilbert ignored the Austrian's empty orders, grinning toothily when he noticed the slight blush on his face. At the attempt to kick him, Gilbert nipped at Roderich's neck, tearing at the front of his shirt at which point several buttons went flying off, revealing a slightly pale chest. Gilbert looked up and froze momentarily, taking in the sight of the flushed and dazed looking Austrian, his shirt slightly open. He growled unintentionally, his eyes a flurry of emotions before narrowing and attempting to kiss Roderich again, shoving his tongue against those swollen lips.

**He didn't put up as much of an effort to move away the next time Gilbert kissed him, but faint whimpers of protest were audible; this wasn't **_**fair**_**! He had attempted to act courteously towards the Prussian for once, and he had taken advantage of him. Then again, Gilbert was unpredictable in the first place, but in his confusion, this was the first conclusion Roderich could jump onto.**

Gilbert pushed his lips harder against Roderich's, no doubt bruising them as he pushed his body closer to the other man who was already shoved against a wall.

"Gott verdammt, Roderich!" he snarled suddenly, glaring at the Austrian. "You can't honestly say you hate me, can you?" His eyes gleamed. He didn't know what had come over him.

**"Halt deinen Mund, Schwachsinnige!" he hissed, knowing well under any other circumstances he could manage a proper reply. Roderich had never even thought over such a thing happening to him (the truth was, he had practiced chastity as long as he could remember) and, even after marrying and un-marrying several times, he remained abstinent. The topic itself was something he disliked speaking of, and he was almost positive Gilbert knew this. He writhed slightly to the touch, still trying to kick the Prussian and failing.**

"Answer me." Gilbert snarled, yanking the other man closer by the collar, pushing their foreheads together and staring unwaveringly into the Austrian's violet eyes.

It briefly occurred to him that he may have pushed Roderich too far, what with the other man's celibate ways, with a societal foundation so based on religion…but he could barely even recall why he was doing this in the first place. Those lips just looked so appealing…and what Gilbert wanted, Gilbert got.

**He locked eyes with the man, trying to keep his gaze as equally strong, but failed-Roderich had never been much of an actor, and in this situation, he just looked as pathetic as he felt. He could feel his glasses slipping dangerously close to the edge of his nose, and wanted desperately to move them back up, but couldn't-Gilbert was too close for him to even move his hands. "Yes," he finally said, his voice faltering a little, but his voice in the same terse monotone as always. "Yes, actually. I can still hate you."**

Gilbert did his best to keep his expression the leveled after the Austrian's cold reply.

"Well, then." Gilbert said in a low voice, his eyes slipping to the side and then back to Roderich's as he pulled his head back, but kept his hand in place, his firm grip wrinkling the silk of the other man's shirt. "Like I said. Ich don't care."

With those words he yanked the other man up roughly, kicking the bench to the side and out of his way as he stood. He pressed the other against the wall, kissing him fiercely and pushing their bodies together, one hand roaming down the Austrian's side. He shoved his tongue between the other's lips without mercy, grinding his hips into Roderich's.

He attempted feebly to swat Gilbert's hand away, but could only hear his own glasses clatter to the floor. By instinct, Roderich tilted his head slightly to see if they were cracked; they appeared to be all right, but he wasn't sure just yet. His sense of awareness heightened slightly once his sight lowered. Having to see the Prussian's face was probably the worst thing, he decided, and tried to think optimistically-now, everything was just a blur. Perhaps the memory of the event would not be as bad if the images were not as clear in his mind.

Gilbert tilted his head in, moving his lips roughly against the Austrian's and trying for any reaction at all. Roderich wasn't fighting back with as much ferocity as before, but the albino knew that he was probably trying to block out the experience; pretend that it wasn't happening. Gilbert had defeated him before; enjoyed the look of misery on his face. He liked the brief moments when the Austrian showed his fiery emotions.

He placed a hand on Roderich's thigh and slid it up to his crotch, rubbing at the front of the other's trousers while he licked a long line up the previously abused expanse of neck.

**A faint, strangely high whimper of protest came from the back of his throat, feeling his spine stiffen and a shiver run through his torso to the touch. (If there was anyone who he wanted to do that to him-which there wasn't, in the first place-Gilbert was very well the last person on his list.) Almost catlike in his movements, he attempted to scratch the Prussian with his free hand, feeling tears-to his humiliation-well in the corners of his eyes. Breaking away from his mouth and unintentionally stretching his neck out, he spat at the ground in disgust, still trying to shove the man away and cursing wildly.**

The Prussian winced slightly at the sharp nails on his face, his head jerking a bit as he glared lustfully at Roderich. He grabbed the Austrian's chin, 'tsk'ing lightly when the man spat at the ground.

"Now, Roddy…that is not very gentlemanly…" he purred, holding the other man's chin tightly and using another hand to wipe at the tears in the corners of his eyes.

He decided that the show of affection was perhaps unneeded and brought the hand down to unbutton the rest of Roderich's shirt, running his hand over the smooth stomach and pressing their hips together again.

**"Like you would know-" His retort was cut off with a small gasp, unsure just how to react. The Austrian couldn't stand-hated, even-the reality behind Gilbert's movements, and the fact there was no way out of it, but the prospect of it itself was not something he was entirely willing to object to. Roderich could feel goose bumps on his chest just from the shock of it (funny, seeing that he wasn't cold) and emitted a low, almost bestial growl once he realized his body was involuntary reacting to the Prussian's actions.**

Gilbert chuckled, pleased with the reaction he elicited from the thin man. He knew it would only be a matter of time before Roderich gave in; he had to…

The Prussian eagerly struggled out of his own shirt, trying to keep the pianist pinned down so he wouldn't have an escape. At the low growl the other emitted he felt heat shoot straight down between his legs, tendrils of white-hot pleasure churning in his stomach. When had he…?

He cut his thoughts off and ran his hands further down the Austrian's stomach, humming into the skin as his fingers slipped below the waist band to caress his hips. He removed one hand and put it flat against the zipper of Roderich's pants, pulling it down slowly while nipping at the man's shoulder.

**Roderich cursed under his breath, slowly realizing that there was no use to it anymore. He was at least half weaker than the other, and had been defeated by him several times, in combat; how could this be any different? He could hear a somewhat low bleat as Gilbert's hands slipped below his waistband, and it took him a few moments to realize, horrified, that it was his own voice. He closed his eyes, trying to block away his tears and the electrifying feeling that was churning in his lower torso, sending his generally composed mind into a complete daze.**

Gilbert smirked triumphantly at the moan the other man elicited, biting his lip to stop a low groan from escaping himself as well. He gave Roderich a final nip on the shoulder, surveying his handiwork of purple and red bruises all over the smooth planes of the man's skin.

Suddenly, he pushed the man roughly so he was flat against the wall, so that he could distract him while he dropped to his knees, yanking his pants down. He was quite enthusiastic to see a small lump in the Roderich's underwear, and squeezed it without warning, grinning maniacally up at him.

**"Dammit!" he hissed under his breath, feeling his knees shaking with embarrassment, shocked with both the Prussian and himself. Roderich's pulse had long since tripled, and was foolishly afraid Gilbert could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He glanced back down at his glasses wearily, wondering if he would ever be able to put them back on again without his mind flickering back to the memory.**

Gilbert didn't exactly know why he wasn't just fucking the gorgeous Austrian senseless into the wall, but something made him want to warrant a positive reaction from him; make him say his name, something, anything…

He reached in the other's underwear, pulling out his hardening member and giving it a good stroke, attaching his lips to the sensitive area of Roderich's lower stomach around his waistline.

If there was anything Prussia did well, besides being awesome, it was invading vital regions.

R**oderich gritted his teeth, trying to deny his involuntary arousal, and instead turned his attention to the array of bruises that spread across his collarbone like a pair of wings, trying to make the way they stung the most prominent thing he felt, which failed miserably-it was almost like all the sense in his upper body had been shut off, including his mind. He tried to bite down on the inside of his cheek to cut off a moan that came low from the back of his throat, which also failed. The Austrian, though he was fond of it up until then, now hated the way the sound of his voice got caught in the acoustics of the room, bouncing around and being played back to him.**

Prussia growled low in his throat, the sound of the moans reverberating around the room made his pants tighten. He realized Roderich was still trying to hold back moans, and pumped his shaft again, kissing the inside of his thigh gently.

_We can't have that, can we?_

He kissed wetly at the tip of the Austrian's length, stroking the smooth skin of his thighs, before he took the whole thing in his mouth, bobbing his head and moving his lips carefully over the heated flesh. More heat shot down between his legs and he realized he was painfully hard.

**Roderich could feel his hips buck slightly at the stimulation, his face now flushed a bright red and a single tear rolling down his cheek-which was strange, seeing that he wasn't particularly upset. The last of his shock melted away, and was immediately replaced with an intense dizziness. Unlike most of the time, when his mind was functioning properly, Roderich could barely handle acknowledging the four emotions that throbbed through the center of his chest all at the same time-confusion, anger, weakness, and biting pleasure. Against his better judgment, his hands clung to Gilbert's head to balance himself, his knees buckling below him.**

Gilbert hummed in satisfaction as he felt the Austrian's hands move to his hair, using one hand to stroke his inner thigh, clutching at his trembling legs. A sense of pride washed over him, not the sort of pride he felt when defeating Roderich on the battlefield, but something that felt entirely different...he was the one, perhaps the only one, to elicit such reactions from the normally reserved and aristocratic man; he was the only one to make him moan and writhe; he was the only one to heat up his cheeks to that delicious shade of red…

Gilbert felt his cock twitch painfully in his pants and released Roderich's length with a light pop, dragging his hands back up the other's body and then fully pulling off his underwear. He somewhat frantically pulled off his own pants and underwear, gasping as the cool air hit his heated flesh. He grabbed Roderich's wrists and pinned them to the wall, thrusting his hips in an animalistic manner against the Austrian's, unable to repress a moan of utter euphoria as their erections rubbed together. He continued to buck his hips forward, desperate for more of the delicious friction.

**"...dammit..." Roderich bit down on his lip, wanting desperately to reach for his face, but couldn't with his hands trapped. He wanted to hate the man at that moment, forever trying to do-and succeeding-such a thing. The man always thought he knew, or would know when the time came, who it would be, where it would happen, and when-he didn't want to acknowledge the fact that maybe, after all, it was the Prussian. In his daze, he managed to whimper an almost pathetic "Gilbert...!" This was a first; he couldn't recall ever addressing the other by his given name. After all, it was for practically all the while he was growing acquainted with the Prussian he felt no friendliness, or even respect to him. In his eyes, a first name was more of a term of affection than it would ever be a way to address someone.**

Gilbert froze slightly when his named slipped out of the lips of the Austrian. His face heated up and his hips bucked forward of their own accord, and he moaned loudly. He released his grip of Roderich's wrists and cupped his face, staring at him wordlessly before connecting their lips. Even if the Austrian didn't return the feelings, he would relish them for as long as he could. He moved them slowly and sensually, moving a hand down between them to rub them both, moaning into Roderich's mouth.

**One of Roderich's free hands found its way to the other's back, grazing his skin with the tips of his fingers and then moving down to the Prussian's flank. The other flew to his shoulder to balance himself, unintentionally digging his nails into his skin, and watching them turn white with the pressure. He wondered, very vaguely, what exactly had led to this, and how he'd let it in the first place. Though the Austrian often regarded himself as powerful, the truth was, he was more often overlooked; he'd often been teased for letting a girl fight his battles by Gilbert, to which he had simply scowled. In this sense, he often envied others who took pleasure in arguing; at least they knew what they were doing, and never had to think over their actions.**

Gilbert shuddered involuntarily when he felt the feather light touches on his back; he had expected the Austrian to fight back ferociously if he let his hands go. The nails digging into the skin on his shoulder only aroused him further, and he let out a long guttural groan, slamming his hips forward and throwing his head back.

The Prussian pulled his fingers away, keeping both his and Roderich's bodies connected from the waist down. He brought his hand up to his mouth and sucked on his own fingers, coating each one with a copious amount of saliva. He buried his head in Roderich's shoulder and brought the hand down again, giving the other's man's member a light tug before hovering his fingers under his entrance. He circled one finger around the taut skin, as a warning.

**Roderich clenched his teeth and drew a shuddering breath, having known the moment was coming subconsciously, but the fact not reaching him until just then. He shifted the position of his hand on Gilbert's side so it was the same as the hand on his shoulder-pressing his nails into the skin, aware of the light pain they probably were causing, but not caring-and clung to him, in some sense. He entertained the thought of saying something, for the sake of hearing the other's voice again, but decided better of it. Instead, he tilted his head forward so his lips hovered next to Gilbert's ear, just in case words came to mind.**

Gilbert bit his lip when he felt the nails in his skin, and the shuddering breaths right beside his ear, a tingling sensation shooting down his spine that made his eyes roll back for half a second.

He carefully pushed one finger into the puckered entrance, using his other hand to massage the skin around Roderich's hips. He put another finger in and scissored both digits, stroking the other man's member simultaneously. Gilbert kissed a trail up the other man's neck, ignoring his own erection that was pulsing with need.

**He almost let a shriek come from his throat, but to cut himself off, instead bit down on Gilbert's shoulder. After doing this, he almost managed a smirk; it was his way of getting even, though, really, he was sure it didn't hurt that much. Keeping his teeth clenched down on the man's skin to distract himself from the shooting pain in his lower body, he briefly regained composure in his mind, but it drifted away, back into noisy confusion, within seconds.**

Gilbert jumped slightly, hissing at the teeth biting down into his shoulder, the pain sending jolts of pleasure down his spine. He pushed the two fingers in and out, adding a third and stroking Roderich's length slowly, thumbing the slit.

He ran the hand under the pianist's thigh and hoisted it up around his own hip, pulling his fingers out. He shakily moved forward (he didn't know quite why _he _was nervous, though.) and positioned the tip of his length at Roderich's entrance, circling it lightly before pushing in.

Gilbert bit down on his lip to hold back a scream, his bottom lip splitting and a narrow stream of blood dribbling down his chin. Roderich's tight heat was almost enough to send him over the edge at that point, the other's silken walls squeezing his engorged length. Gilbert whimpered in a very unmanly fashion, waiting to start up a rhythm until Roderich was ready.

**Roderich could feel both his grounded and elevated legs shaking uncontrollably upon being entered. Throwing his head back and moaning his approval softly, he clung desperately to the Prussian's arms, cursing liberally a few times towards the ceiling. Upon hearing Gilbert's whimper of pleasure, the Austrian felt his muscles clench around the other's member, trying to find a way to steady the shaking that had gone up to his arms and upper torso.**

Gilbert let out a breathy moan, hoisting up the Austrian's other leg and pushing him closer to the wall to support him. This gave him better access as he pulled out until just his tip was sticking into the sensitive ring of muscles, and then pushed all the way in again, breathing raggedly as white-hot pleasure boiled in his body.

He noticed that the Austrian was shaking, and for just a moment forgot what he was doing, and tenderly kissed his shoulder, nuzzling it as he started up a rhythm going in and out of Roderich.

**A soft cry of "Gilbert" was the only word he could manage now. In his annoyance, Roderich bit down on the inside of his cheek; the thought of it being improper to address the man by his name did not register in his head, but the reaction was simply triggered by instinct-proof of his ongoing resent for the Prussian. His hand flew to the other's chest, tracing lazy circles upon the pale skin with his fingertips, and occasionally pressing hard into it with the palm of his hand if any pain sprung from his body. **

Gilbert bit his sore lip again when Roderich called out his name, slamming harder into the tight heat and shifting the angle of his hips in an attempt to hit his prostate.

"Mmm~" Gilbert let out an appreciative sigh at the fingers on his chest, growling if they pressed too hard.

He moved his mouth downwards on the Austrian's chest until he reached a perk pink nipple, and teased it with his tongue before sucking and nibbling on it until it was hard.

**Roderich tossed his head back again and moaned the other's name loudly, his sense of decency still there, complaining of his unkempt euphoria, but not actively operating in his mind. Unintentionally mirroring Gilbert's actions feebly, his thumb pressed up against one of the Prussian's nipples, putting up a slight effort in his mind to tweak it lightly with his fingers, wondering vaguely how the other would react-perhaps, in its own right, it was Roderich's way of returning the favor. Though the more reserved part of him was still intact, this man had opened up someone else completely different inside him-someone the Austrian was almost afraid of.**

"Nnn, Roddy…" Gilbert groaned, arching his back at the contact and pounding into the other faster.

He brought his lips back up to the Austrian's, pressing them firmly against Roderich's and kissing him passionately as he moved a hand between them to stroke the other man's leaking member.

"F-fuck…" Gilbert gasped, his head hanging next to Roderich's, panting and gasping into his ear. "Your fault…for being so…d-damn sexy…Gott!"

**Roderich's hips bucked violently to the touch, unintentionally clamping his thumb and forefinger down on the other's nipple. "...dammit, I..." was all he could manage, burying his head on the Prussian's shoulder, not even bothering to stifle his moans now. He managed to lift his head to attempt to make eye contact with the man, wailing his name a few times before throwing his head back against the wall again. It seemed like nothing else in the world existed now but Gilbert, and the wall that pressed into his back. He had long since lost all the feeling in his legs.**

"Ich…ich…" Gilbert stuttered, his hips thrusting wildly and erratically as he felt his orgasm coming on.

Every time he heard his name escape the other's lips it rang in his head, his heart fluttering strangely under the heavy lust and need.

**"Gilbert...!" Roderich lurched forward, clumsily throwing his arms around the other's neck and breathing heavily, biting down on the other's shoulder again and feeling the walls of his entrance convulse wildly. Cursing a few times in German, he felt his back arch and a variety of intricate shivers running down his spine. He clung to the Prussian desperately, praying both for the moment to last and for it to end as soon as possible.**

"A-Ah!" Gilbert shouted, feeling himself go over the edge as the other's tight walls closed around him.

With a few more thrusts the tight coil of heat in his stomach sprung up, allowing him to see stars as he came inside Roderich. His hips jerked wildly as he rode out his orgasm, his eyes wide but unseeing.

"I-ich liebe dich…" it was garbled and jumbled between pants and moans and ecstasy, but the words escaped his lips nonetheless, and in his moment of euphoria he didn't realize what he had said. What he had been waiting to say.

**Roderich drew in a deep breath, feeling his hips rock uncontrollably, groaning loudly and shuddering when he heard his voice reverberating across the room. He came mercifully, spurting across their torsos, and could just barely hear Gilbert's words. Resting his head against the other's chest, he closed his eyes tightly, trying to make any sense of what he had just said. Who else could it be but him, he wondered. And did he even mean it?**

In spite of everything, even his smarter side instructed him to whisper a husky, exhausted, "Ich liebe dich auch."

~~.~~

* * *

…and then the sachertorte exploded in the oven. xD Reviews please! They feed my yaoi soul *^* -raepface-

btw, I love this: xD

Halt deinen Mund, Schwachsinnige = Shut your mouth, moron


End file.
